


Switchblade

by MiniaturePsycho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniaturePsycho/pseuds/MiniaturePsycho
Summary: Lance knew he fell in love with a switchblade, he just didn't realise how deeply he would get cut. *Trigger warnings*





	Switchblade

**Author's Note:**

> There are some very light references to suicide, self-harm and depression. Please if these areas affect you DO NOT READ! I will not take any offence, I do not want to harm anyone!

_ Do you remember _

_ Making love on the hill _

_ At the top of Topanga? _

 

It used to be their favourite thing to do, sitting in a tree making out under the setting sun. Of course there were times when hands strayed just a tad too far but when with Keith, Lance never cared. It reminded Lance of that kids song his sister would always sing when he spoke of Keith. 

 

_ Do you remember _

_ A handful of pills _

_ On a midnight adventure? _

_ I do, I do _

 

Maybe it started when the endless supply of pills appeared in their cupboard. Keith never said what they were, just passed them off as harmless vitamins to help with his workouts.

Like Lance believed him.

 

_ Late in September _

_ It started to end _

_ And I felt you pretending _

 

4 years

 

That’s a long time to be with someone, Lance was once told that love always dies in long-term relationships. He didn’t believe them, well, not until Keith started to distance himself and would make up any excuse not to go out.

“I don’t feel well”

“I have homework”

When it got to the point where Keith wouldn’t even bother to give an excuse, he would just flat out say no. Lance never liked dancing without his mullet, table for one? Sounds ridiculous. 

 

_ I couldn't surrender _

_ Through the high and the low _

_ I just wanted to love you _

_ And I do, I do _

 

Their arguing became less and less, one would think that this was a sign of them ‘coming together as one’ or some kind of bullshit. Not for these two, Lance would yell at Keith and Keith would just sit there and say nothing back. 

This made Lance more annoyed than if Keith yelled back. Words were yelled and doors were slammed, this was just on Lance’s part, it seemed that everything they did was one-sided now.

 

_ All of the hurt you've been hiding away _

_ Cuts me at once like a Switchblade _

_ And take every stab you can take _

_ And I'll give it to ya, I'll give it to ya _

 

Lance knew Keith was hurting but he was stubborn and wouldn’t tell him why. There would be times when Lance saw his vulnerable side but they were brief and that goddamn mask would fall back in place.

Lance didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that Keith was hurting or the fact that he wouldn’t tell Lance.

 

_ I always knew that you'd cut me some day _

_ I fell in love with a Switchblade _

_ And I know that you did the same _

_ So I'll give it to ya, give it to ya _

 

Feeling as helpless as he did Lance went to the only person who could help, Pidge. The tiny computer whiz suggested that Lance should drag him out of the house, “he may start enjoying himself once he gets out”

 

_ We were electric _

_ We were wild, we were free _

The sounds of the club thrum through his veins, the beat of the music has Lance tapping his feet and nodding his head. Keith on the other hand has his boyfriend’s hand in an iron grip, standing pressed up against Lance’s back as though he’d never been to a club before. Every loud sound of excitement from people around them had him pressing even closer, like he wanted to disappear.

Lance wouldn’t let him.

 

_ And I thought that you meant it _

_ It's hard to accept it _

_ That it's not meant to be _

_ But I'll never regret it _

_ I don't, I don't _

_ No, I don't, I don't _

 

Looking back it was probably a bad idea to drag Keith somewhere loud and busy against his will. Then again Pidge was right, as usual, a drink in hand Keith stood in the least crowded area and watched Lance with a smile.

Lance didn’t regret it, not when it got him to smile.

 

_ All of the hurt you'd been hiding away _

_ Cuts me at once like a Switchblade _

_ And take every stab you can take _

_ And I'll give it to ya, give it to ya _

 

Was it getting worse? Lance wasn’t sure, he would come home to his boyfriend staring aimlessly at the TV that wasn’t even turned on. He would then stumble around like his body wasn’t working properly, like it was being controlled by someone else.

They would have their usual conversations, about the stars, space and the possibility of aliens. But they were becoming less and less, more Lance speaking to himself than an actual conversation.

 

_ I always knew that you'd cut me some day _

_ I fell in love with a Switchblade _

_ And I know that you did the same _

_ So I'll give it to ya, give it to ya _

 

Lance should have seen it coming but it seemed like just another day, get up go to school, come home to Keith. It was most definitely was not. It was Shiro who found him, Lance wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or not, then again he was never good with blood.

Both of them never liked hospitals, Lance wasn’t sure there wasn’t anyone in their right mind who did. Keith looked so tiny, swamped by the large white bed plus all the tubes and wires working laboriously to keep him alive.

It was all for nothing, they were too late.

 

_ Long live the beautiful hearts _

_ Who find love and tear it apart _

_ Long live the beautiful hearts _

_ Who find love and tear it apart _

 

Lance never knew you could scream and sob at the same time, he soon learnt it was very possible. Chairs and random objects were thrown, curses and screams were yelled to the high heavens. But it didn’t lessen the pain, nor did it bring Keith back.

His heart felt empty, useless. What was the point in living and enjoying life when your sole purpose for existing was gone? ‘Time heals all wounds’ Lance didn’t believe them, everyday was a battle and he felt like giving up.

 

_ All of the hurt you've been hiding away _

_ Cuts me at once like a Switchblade _

_ So take every stab you can take _

_ And I'll give it to ya, give it to ya _

 

Lance still goes back to their tree, he just sits there and runs his fingers over their initials carved into the tree branch enjoying the warmth of the sunset on his face. Yeah he still misses living but it's much better here with his one true love by his side.

 

_ I always knew that you'd cut me someday _

_ I fell in love with a Switchblade _

_ And I know that you did the same _

_ And I'll give it to ya give it to ya _

 

Song: Switchblade by LP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-xyHZOLHQs

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying at school whilst writing this, my friend was really confused, she thought I was crying over my bad school life XD any way if you liked this please leave a kudo or a comment, it will make my day!


End file.
